Sadist, or brother
by rrrb50
Summary: A Love Rivalry of Okita and Kamui for Kagura, they undergo different events and somehow get to know their love. I dont have plans of putting hard scenes so its a soft one.
1. Chapter 1

So I am here with another Gintama fanfic, this time not just comedy but a pairing.

I don't own Gintama, and any characters in it. Credits all goes to the respective mangaka.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – The beginning

In some random streets of Edo, a girl was walking clueless, bored, with a blank, expressionless face. She was walking through the streets looking around; blue eyes and red hair, Kagura.

She stopped by a play ground, seeing little children playing different types of games. She used to join them sometimes but today, she was not feeling right. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she just wanted to stay alone. She was having a fearful feeling in her heart; it was like a tsunami was coming in her life.

She was sitting on a bench when a voice came,

"What are you spacing out for, China girl?" A man was standing besides the bench; she was startled and looked towards the source of the voice. A man wearing Shinsengumi uniform and keeping a katana sheathed, Okita Sougo. He had a grin smile on his face while he was looking at the sky.

"What are you smiling for, you idiot." Kagura replied, without looking towards him.

"I was just passing by when I saw my prey was sulking in the playground, I won't like killing you if my prey is sad." He looked at her with a sinister look.

"I wasn't sulking and it's not like I am prey or anything, just go away. I don't want to fight with you right now." Her tone changed a little, that scary feeling was growing out more.

Okita was about to talk when he felt like there was someone standing behind him, he felt that the person standing behind was pointing a gun towards him.

"Looks like the brother is here to save his sister from an evil monster. You don't look like a person who cares for others." Okita used the same sinister look, and peeked behind.

The person standing behind was Kagura's brother, Kamui. Kagura looked towards him, and she was frightened. The look in Kamui's eyes, she saw those eyes before too.

"Brother!" She exclaimed and stood up, frightened.

Kamui was pointing the umbrella gun at Okita, he started laughing really hard.

"It seems that it will be even more fun than I thought, I like you." Kamui stopped laughing and glared at Okita with those eyes.

"…and the things I like, I even like to destroy them more."

"You are one scary person; I would love to have a fight to the death with you. I don't like people who have the same interests as me." Okita didn't stand back; he counter-attacked with an annoying voice.

"I would, I feel like someday I will have to fight you." Kamui put the gun back.

"Brother, why are you here?" Kagura asked, she knew that there might be a very dark reason for him to come here. She finally knew the reason why she was feeling very bad today; it was the fearsome look of his brother.

"I came here to kill and enjoy some fights, but somehow I don't feel like doing it anymore." Kamui put the umbrella on his shoulders and left the playground. When he went a little far and joined the streets, waiting for him there was Abuto waiting for him,

"That's not really like you, big brother. What happened?" He was leaning by taking a support by the wall.

"It's nothing, father asked me to check how Kagura was doing. I would have killed someone if that person was with her, but I don't know if the person standing beside her. I don't want Kagura to hate me more than she already does." Kamui's expression was very gently, Abuto never saw him like that. He didn't bothered asking more, but he was still left with lots of questions. What was the cause of this unknown behavior by Kamui, was it because he was changed by that girl or is it an act of kindness before a big tsunami.

Kagura and Okita left from the playground too, they went their own ways. Okita saw Hijikata standing aside from the playground, waiting for him.

"Looks like the information were on spot, it seems my destined enemy has found someone to fall in love with," Hijikata smoking a cigarette, he looked at Okita and put a irritating expression on his face just to tease him for fun.

"It's not like I have fallen in love with her, it's just that I don't want to face her if she is in that mood." He looked back while he saw Kagura leave the playground and disappears in the streets.

Kagura came back to Yorozuya, Shinpachi and Gintoki were arguing over a pointless topic, when they saw Kagura come inside with a dull look.

Gintoki put a grin smile and said, "Looks like she is sick, Kagura-chan why don't you rest." He wanted to make her mad but today she was acting weird,

"Yeah, I think you are right." She replied and went to her closet. That fearful feeling went away, she went to sleep early.

Gintoki looked at Shinpachi who was also surprised at Kagura's reaction,

"You, get the hell out already. I want to sleep too, damn it ask your sister to teach you some manners."

"Gin-san, the talk about manners don't suit, you good for nothing leader,"

"What did you said four eyes, did you noticed the amount of arcs I have in the anime and manga, while you only got three. It's because people love me and my manners." Gintoki put a teasing look.

"Fine, you just ruined the fun of arguing. I will be leaving now," Shinpachi went home.

Gintoki was still thinking that what was wrong with Kagura, but he just left it saying that she might have eaten something bad which ruined her appetite and made her sleepy.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Kagura woke up quite late than her usual time. She was still very tired and lazy; it might be because she overslept. She came down from her closet where Gintoki and Shinpachi were discussing something which each other, they were arguing and both of them were yelling at each other too, sometimes.

Kagura, she didn't want to join them and she went straight to wash her face. After washing her face, she caressed her pet dog, Sadaharu, who was sleeping and sneezing.

She brought a bowl and put rice in it, and then she brought an egg and put it over the rice and sat on the sofa to eat it. Shinpachi and Gintoki were completely silent, Shinpachi was looking down trying to ignore meeting eyes with Kagura, and they were still unknown about this weird behavior by Kagura.

Gintoki was looking at her eating rice from a little eye-peek while pretending to be reading the JUMP manga. While eating Kagura stopped and put the bowl down, with her eyes looking down she was blushing clearly.

"Ne, what is Love?" Kagura asked a very shocking question,

Both of them were quite shocked on her question, they never expected Kagura to act all famine and girly like.

Gintoki closed JUMP and coughed to clear his throat,

"Kagura, Listen carefully," The look in his eyes was very serious

Looks like he will give a quite dependent answer, Shinpachi thought.

Gintoki put on his glasses and became Ginpachi-sensei,

"Love is something you use to get someone's attention first and then rob him out of-" He didn't even completed his sentence while a kick from Kagura threw him out of the window.

"Kagura-chan, there is no expression for Love. It can be something dear to you, or it can be anything like an expression." Shinpachi fixed his glasses while he stood and looked at Kagura.

Kagura left from the Yorozuya and went towards the same place she met his brother and Okita. Shinpachi also came down from the stairs and looked at Gintoki fallen down on the ground.

"Shinpachi...Ah…you know what to do right," He looked at Shinpachi while getting up slowly and removing the dust off his clothes. With a grin on their face, they were planning something.

Kagura was walking through the streets, still thinking about both of them. What is this feeling, am I in love. She kept thinking that, and she didn't realize who she loved. Since both of them were in her mind ever since last time she met with them. She didn't even know that she had feelings for them or not.

"Troubled with love or something, then you are lucky. Today the great the Odd Baba will solve your love problems."

Kagura looked towards the source of the voice, there were two men with long white beards and black clothes sitting on a sofa, they had a ball-shaped oracle placed in front of them. She came closer to them,

"Tell me girl, is it about love confusion between two guys. You can't decide that which one you love, right?" One of the men said,

"Ahem…he means to say that you are surrounded by a shadow of two human beings who are in love with you, that's what the oracle told us." This time, the other men spoke. From the looks of their beards, they looked really old.

Kagura became a little interested in their conversation, she said

"Can you help me finding which one I love," The weird reaction from Kagura appeared again

Damn it, she is really falling for the trick and well we should always try to avoid her falling in love especially with those sadists, Gintoki was talking with Shinpachi through thoughts.

Yeah and you are not the one to talk about being a sadist, Shinpachi also replied in thoughts.

Those two disguised themselves to find out why she was troubled by making a wild guess but it worked like a charm, and they wanted to avoid the scenario they were expecting to happen.

Both of them coughed and cleared their throat again,

"Sure, we will help you." They both joined hands and looked at her seriously and with a smiling expression, getting a little closer.

"So, which are those two persons?" They asked,

Kagura blushed; she was having double thoughts about telling those strangers about her that she didn't tell the people near her.

Don't worry she isn't telling any stranger about her love, and wait am I talking with the author through Yorozuya-telepathy, Gintoki thought.

"Well one is a guy who is usually sticking around here and there, I hate him and I always fight with him. I think I never felt any good feelings towards him, moreover he gets on my nerves."

"Other is my brother, I kept thinking about him but well I also never felt any feelings towards him. I am just scared by him presence, he scares me." Kagura kept talking while both of them were listening very carefully though they already had planned what to do.

Gintoki who is disguised as one of the Baba (*Baba= Old man but a little respected) was about to talk and start the Provide-Reasons-That-Kagura-is-in-love-with-sweets plan, but then a voice came.

"I think you should chose the guy and not the brother," Another person came wearing the same beard and black long clothes like those two, he put a evil grin while he looked at Gintoki and Shinpachi.

Damn it, he was already following us, Gintoki again used the Yorozuya-Telepathy.

Yeah, like I can let go of a chance where that China girl is teased to the extent, He replied again with the Yorozuya-telepathy. It was Okita who came disguised as one of the Baba, when he saw that it was actually the Yorozuya trying to help her in backing off.

"Really? So I am in love with that guy?" Kagura became more troubled by the double thoughts, even though she never thought of him like that, how did those feelings came. She was arousing question like these in her mind.

"I think the brother is the right choice," This time, a voice came from the opposite side and another guy disguised as another Baba came,

Damn you, why are joining up and is it alright for you to be here? Again with the Telepathy, Gintoki replied. It was Kamui this time,

Big Brother has been like this ever since he met that Kagura girl yesterday, Abuto joined the Telepathy network.

Don't come in and explain stuff like its nothing weird for you to using the Telepathy, Gintoki looked at Abuto who was also disguised.

Kagura looked at all of those fighting with expressions while looking at each other. She left from there taking it that those guys were just fraud and messing with people, she became so depressed that she just left without even any action towards them.

Looks like our plan failed, Shinpachi thought.

Yeah, well these guys ruined it, Gintoki thought and looked at those guys who already left and went opposite ways.

The plan they thought up was ruined pretty badly and they were already pretty much worn out. They went home, while the girl Kagura was still not sure about her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing a bug with the chapter 3, I dont know why it uses the different file

|.|

Kagura was made even more confused with the disguise plan made by Gintoki and Shinpachi, but because of the interference of Okita and Kamui, it failed and its results turned up-side-down.

Kagura was walking slowly towards the park, holding her umbrella to stop the sunlight, with a sulking face. She was taking short steps, she was walking without knowing and her mind was somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Gintoki and Shinpachi were sitting at the place where they encountered Kagura, and did what they planned.

"Gin-san, looks like we should move to phase two." Shinpachi suggested, he fixed his glasses and small grin of smile on his face.

"Yeah, the phantom third character is already there." Gintoki replied while sitting with his eyes closed and crossed arms on his chest. He had legs on the bench and seemed like he was thinking about something, who knows.

Kagura, walking slowly reached the park. As usual it wasn't that crowded; only the kids were there and they were also in a small group. She sat on the swing and started swinging back and forth. She was looking at the ground; with a little wind blowing her red hairs were flying with the wind, sometimes coming over her face that she pushed back by her hands. She noticed a couple standing a little far from her, it was a glasses pair. Both of them were wearing glasses, the girl was wearing a cherry blossomed Yukata, while the boy was wearing a black suit, both of them looked young. He looked like a salesman, with lots of money and respect.

Kagura, who couldn't stop her from listening their conversation, she thought she might learn something and get to know how couples actually act, the boy had his head looking down while the girl was looking a little mad, from their expressions and actions, it looked like they were fighting.

"So this is your final decision," the boy asked with a sorrowful voice and his face was looking down with regret or maybe, shame.

"How many times I have to tell you, I don't love you anymore and I go out with him now so stop reminding of our promises and all, it's irritating. You can forget about me, I don't care." The girl's behavior was very bad, she was quite angry and she was totally mad at the boy.

"Forget? I think it's easier for you to say but I think you will know this feeling if you ever faced one, but I hope it never happens. Stay happy with your new love, goodbye." Saying that, the boy left with a happy expression on his face even though he acted like that, he shed lots of tears when he his back was facing her.

The girl didn't show any expression of regret or sympathy and kept her anger on, after that a guy who just passed by the swing where Kagura was sitting, he was a quite a gentlemen too but he was not wearing glasses.

The girl saw her and became happy, she excitedly said,

"Darling, how are you? What is that you wanted to tell me?" She held him hand and hugged his arm; she was clinging to him more.

Kagura assumed that it might be the person, who the girl loves now.

"It's just that," the boy scratched his black hair, "I no longer want to go out with you, it's just that I don't love you and you are not my type," he continued, his words were shocking to the girl, she felt that she was thrown into a volcano and she will burn by its heat and turn into pieces.

"Please forget about me." The boy put his head down for a last apology, the girl was so shocked by the experience, she couldn't even move, her face turned pale. Her eyes were turning all black; tears were running down her eyes. She was crying while clinging to him, it was the last time she would be able to do that.

After that, the boy left. The girl was still there, sitting on the ground in a pitiful state, crying to her heart's content. She remember the time when she rejected the glasses boy, she was regretting that now.

Kagura couldn't stand looking that, it was scaring her more from the so-called "Love" which was keeping her into a weird state. She stood up from there, her eyes were crying too, while running in the streets, passing by strangers, crying. Her tears couldn't stop, with the fast running they were being thrown on the ground.

She reached a shrine; she was out of breath for running. Her breath was coming out with a weird voice, like its being blocked somewhere. She cleaned her face on a nearby tap; the shrine looked like an abandoned shrine. She sat on the stairs of the shrine, thinking that if she ever fell in love with someone, will he abandon her after a little time, and will she be treated like a tool for time passing and then thrown like an unused toy; no one will take any concern of her broken heart.

Different questions rose in her mind, her cheeks became red with all the crying.

Meanwhile, In Yorozuya's office, Gintoki and Shinpachi were talking with a person sitting there, it was a girl wearing glasses, and she was wearing gray ninja clothes with red glasses. Her Purple hairs were falling down on her shoulders; Sarutobi Ayame was the one who was sitting there with them.

"Looks like this time our plan will work." Gintoki with an expression and a lively voice looked at Sarutoki,

"Thanks for your hard work, though I never thought I would have to rely on you."

"I will do anything for Gin-chan, so will you hit me the wimp as much as you want." She came near Gintoki's table where he was sitting and leaned towards him, but the next thing she felt was a great punch. She went flying backward; she left without doing anything else.

Gintoki stood up from his chair and started looking at the sky from the window behind his chairs, with a calm and faint voice,

"Shinpachi, if this failed. I would be the worst parent ever."

Shinpachi fixed his glasses with his index finger, "Yeah, I hope it works, it's for her own good."

"If this fails, I will support her from the bottom of my heart then." He looked at Shinpachi with his usual grinned smile.

"Yes, I will also do that." Shinpachi also smiled back.

On the other hand, Kagura was very sad. The effects they were expecting still didn't come and she became more confused, she remembered what happened there. It was a plan of Gintoki and Shinpachi to make her think that Love is a bad thing and shouldn't be done between a boy and a girl.

She started running again, climbed down from the stone stairs of the shrine. While she was running on an empty road, she bumped into someone.

He was wearing Black Shinsengumi clothes, it was Okita. Both of them fell on the ground because of the accident.

Okita stood up first and brought up a hand towards Kagura, she ignored and stood up by herself. He brought his hand back with a cold smile.

After seeing Okita, Kagura started to feel that weird heartbeat again, she didn't knew where she was. It was like she was losing consciousness, she had no idea.

Kagura was blushing and avoiding eye contact with Okita, she couldn't even run from there.

"I had something to tell you," Okita held Kagura from her Shoulders; it was something he shouldn't have done. Kagura's heart beat increased and she was getting warm. She was feeling pain in her heart, it was tickling her.

"I love you." Okita suddenly said the three magic words. This time Kagura couldn't even take the words, and fainted.

=====|Reviws Answer Corner|=====

"Why chap 3 is about K pj?" -Namekasuu-chan

"who are these ones, Anna and Bilal?"-Byatha

Answer: Sorry its a bug I was facing with the FF which caused the other chapter of my fanfic to be posted, while I clearly posted the correct one. But its fixed now.

"xD Those guys, and Is Dad Gin-Chan beginning to be worried? I hope Okita wont be so prideful and fit against Kamui!  
I'm waiting your update!"

A: Yeah, he should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadist, or brother (Chapter 4)

"I love you, Ever since I first saw you. I fell in love with you." Okita said while tightly holding Kagura's shoulders by his hands.

Kagura was surprised by this sudden confession, her heart was already beating so hard just by thinking about him and his brother. She started feeling pain in her heart, it was like that her heart was being pierced by needles. Her face was getting completely red, she was about to faint from pain.

Okita started laughing loudly, his expression changed suddenly. Kagura was also surprised by his change of expression.

He then stopped laughing and said, "That expression, it was a pitiful face you were making when I said that. I couldn't resist laughing, thats why I really want to tease you."

She pouted and became angry on him when she heard Gintoki and Shinpachi's voice calling to her,

"Kagura-chan, lets go we are having Sushi for dinner tonight." Both said at the same time while standing behind her, smiling.

She looked back and after seeing Gintoki, she ran towards him crying and hugged him,

"Gin-chan, save me. Something is wrong with me, help me get rid of that." She was speaking while her head was on Gintoki's chest, her voice changed because of the tears.

"Yeah, I will help you." Gintoki said, but he was also not sure about Kagura having feelings for Okita and Kamui.

She looked back at Okita but he already left, those three also went home. Okita was still standing on the turn where Hijikata was waiting for him in the car.

"Why dont you just accept it and confess properly." Hijikata pointed while Okita was about to sit in the car.

"I still don't think that I have those sorts of feelings for her, I still see her as a stubborn china girl. I see her as a ordinary girl, no special feelings coming from me." He sat inside and wore the seat belt.

Okita knew that he wont ever fall in love with any girl, especially Kagura who he hates so much that they just want to tease each other whichever way possible. Kamui on the other hand was also confused with the same thoughts as Okita, he was unsure that what he feels about Kagura is the love that all siblings have, despite the fact that are a Yato clan member who are the strongest in the universe.

When Okita confessed to Kagura, Kamui was there too but he was scared to face Kagura, she feels frightened when she sees Kamui. His existence scares her, which is the reason why Kamui cant even express what he is going through to Kagura.

Hijikata was trying to be the helping hand while Okita finds his love, he wasn't fixated on Kagura though, he just wanted to see what Okita do when he is walking the streets alone, it might be that instead of being a helping hand, he wants to get rid of Okita.

At Yorozuya, Kagura and the others were having Sushi, like always they weee fighting to eat the most. Kagura completely forgot about what happened today and just went with the flow of events which was the plan to begin with, they wanted to tell her the truth. Since it failed, they wanted to at least be sorry for their actions.

After they finished eating, Gintoki told Kagura everything that happened in the day, she was first surprised but then tears started falling off her eyes.

"Gin-chan...how could..." She didn't even completed her sentence and went to her closet and lay down there, crying.

She was squeezing her pillow, crying and wiping tears on the pillow she thought,

"Even Gin-chan and Shinpachi are making fun of me, I thought them as family..."

"Someone, is there someone who can help me with this..." She didn't realised but she went to sleep after a little while.

She was dreaming, in her dream she found her child self. It was all white around where she was standing, then she saw Kamui, his back was facing Kagura, she ran towards him but he was going ahead more and more. She even stumbled and fell few times but she kept following him, after a while he disappeared leaving Kagura alone, she sat down on her toes, she felt a big shadow behind her. When she looked back, it was red coloured beast ready to devour Kagura, she couldn't move because she was scared. The beast came close and ate her, which caused Kagura to wake up blabbering. She was sweating a lot, waking up suddenly caused her head to bump into the closet wall.

She came down to wash her face and get a glass of water. It was still midnight, she opened Gintoki's door who was sound asleep. She felt that she said something bad to him and thought that she will apologise tomorrow. She went back to her closet, trying to sleep but she couldn't after that nightmare she had.

Meanwhile, in a certain street of Kabuki district. Okita was walking down the streets, he was bored so he just went out for a walk. When he saw Kamui standing in front of him.

"You, I was true when I said that you are a interesting man." Kamui had his usual grin on his face, closed eyes and a smiling face, but still his way of talking felt so rude.

Okita laughed, "Thats my line, big brother." He didn't felt behind and tried to attack with words.

Kamui threw his umbrella and brought out a sword, so did Okita.

"Which all the more reason for me to kill you." Kamui took a special stance and was ready to attack. Okita was also prepared to fight and he knew that this fight wont end pretty well.


	5. Chapter 5

Okita and Kamui were facing each other; their swords were pointed at each other. The look in their eyes was scary. Their eyes looked like that they have had a lust for blood for centuries; it was like that they will rip each other apart.

Kamui and Okita dashed towards each other, they cut the wind and were close. They stroked with their sword, a burst of spark produced in the surrounding which lit the place a little for a small few moments. Their swords were still attached to each other; both of them were pushing it on the other to find an opening to land a blow, with too much force both of them were pushed back but they put control over them and then with a little force on the foot behind, they dashed towards each other again.

Again, their swords joined and sparkles produced and lighten up the area for a short amount of time. Both were fully determined to kill each other, Kamui reduced the amount of force which made Okita push forward since he was putting force on the attack, Kamui kicked him which pushed a little backwards. He was still recovering from the kick while Kamui came all over him with a jump in the air and attacked; he was able to dodge the attack and jumped backwards. When Okita's feet touched the ground, he dashed forward again but Kamui was already expecting that, he was ready attack.

Okita attacked and his sword went through Kamui's armpits, which was exactly what Kamui planned, he put a strong grip on his sword, which also caused some bleeding in his hands but he didn't let it go. Kamui got the chance to attack and he was about to cut Okita's chest but he let go of his sword and his arm was cut a little. It started bleeding but Kamui was more ferocious on attack on, he was rapidly attacking him with both swords while he was jumping and dodging it. He got cut on lots of places too, Kamui once faked an attack which caught Okita by surprise and kicked his chin with full force.

Okita went a little above in the air and he was defenseless in the air, which was a perfect chance for Kamui. He pointed both swords towards him and dashed forward but somehow his attack was stopped by a certain someone's sword.

A siren was heard too and a black and white car came and they put Okita in the car and ran away, the person facing Kamui was Gintoki.

"You of all people had to interfere, I had a good day chosen when I will kill you but you came to your own death, I can't say no to a person so ready to die." Kamui looked at Gintoki while swords were sparkling with the force put on them; he still had the same look in his eyes.

"Kamui, Stop it," Gintoki's voice was a little sad.

Kamui brought his sword back; Gintoki also jumped backwards holding his wooden sword.

"Why should I do that?" Kamui asked,

"Do you think Kagura will be happy with that, she is scared of you, not because you left her alone but because that your existence in her mind is of a demon." Gintoki continued,

Kamui put a cold smile while he fixed his hairs, "What do you understand, just what you understand about me?" His way of talking cleared one thing to Gintoki that if there is a person Kamui cares for, it's Kagura.

"Yeah, you are right, what will someone like me who didn't have a little sister or a big brother; I can only say what I feel is right." He dropped down his wooden sword,

"But I am a parent to the two kids who are entrusted to me; we share all the good and bad, ups and downs. We never put burden on others, that's what we call family." He continued, which melted Kamui's heart a little and he lowered the grip on the swords.

"Kamui, just tell everything to Kagura tomorrow. I am sure it will also clear the confusion in your heart." Gintoki looked at him, smiling.

Kamui was about to cry but he controlled and faced his back towards Gintoki and disappeared in the darkness.

Gintoki looked at the sky, the whole sky was black and the stars were making it shine, moon was also playing its part, "You really are something, you see people get happy or sad but you always stay quiet." Gintoki sighed.

"I hope the things on other side are settled too." He started walking towards Yorozuya.

(Shinsengumi Headquaters), a car stopped by and two people came out of it, while pushing the third person.

Hijikata was pushing Okita from his back tip of his shirt, and smashed him to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, do you want to die like that? Huh?" Hijikata was completely angry, his eyebrows were touching his eyelids and his forehead got few lines of anger on them.

Kondou who was standing behind came forward and gently pushed Hijikata back who had one leg plucked into the wall while he was standing with the other's support.

"It's true that what he did was reckless, facing a crazy Yato clan member. It's not like I doubt your strength but tell me about it, why did you do this?" He leaned forward a little.

"Like I am scared of a Yato idiot, I just don't want him to take my pet from me." He avoided the eye contact with Hijikata and Kondou and murmured.

"You think Kagura-chan will like that," Shinpachi appeared from the inside; while he slammed open the door.

"Like I care, I just can't stand that guy." Okita was still avoiding eye contact.

"Idiot, do you think that if you died that pet of yours will be happy." Hikita slapped him hard, he spit the cigerrate he had in his mouth.

"Yes, Hijikata-san is right. Kagura-chan would never want to see you two killing each other." Shinpachi came and continued from where Hijikata left.

"Its no use talking to me, she is nothing more than a pet to me." He was laughing when he said that, his expression was quite rude looking.

Hijikata who couldnt take it anymore yelled, "You idiot, just stop hurting yourself by killing those feelings. Just stop pretending already." His anger meter was at its fullest.

"It might be easy for you," Okita stood up and wipe the blood from his mouth which was from the fight with Kamui, "Its easy for you to say, I might love her but what if she loves someone else, I dont to make her feel sad for me just because she loves someone else." His voice was quite painful, it shocked everyone there, they were surprised to see that he was bearing so much pain in him. They couldnt realize how much it was but they feel for him.

He went inside, after closing the door, few tears fell over his cheeks. He couldn't keep his feelings in anymore.

-|Reviews Answer Corner|-

Dlkg 8/26/13 . chapter 4

I'm angry with Okita, He's so bad!, this time I'm with Kamui! O.O

A: Its still too early to assume that, maybe he might change in the future.

sadistic demon slifer 8/26/13 . chapter 4

Oh there going to be a blood bath if its kagura x okita kagura x kamui I chant choose this must be hard on u

A: Yeah true, they are both too cute that its hard to decide. But I have it decided hehe 


	6. Chapter 6

Gintoki came back after having a small conversation with Kamui, after coming home. He went straight to bed and hoped that Kagura don't end up finding out that he went outside and met with her brother. Even though, Gintoki used to go out drinking all night but she might have gotten suspicious somehow. Just to be on the safe side, he even put a pillow in his bed sheets so that she thinks that Gintoki is still thinking. Gintoki went to his bed; he went to sleep quite easily, after all that happened with Kagura, he was very sad about what he did and couldn't stay quiet about it. Gintoki and Shinpachi thought that those two were responsible for what happened with Kagura so they should help her now.

(The Next Morning) The sun was out and shinning like the way it always is, Gintoki was sound asleep when a surprised voice of Shinpachi woke him up; he looked at him with his eyes closed and trying to force one eye to open. Shinpachi was out of breath,

"Kagura-chan is gone." He took a long breath and said it.

Gintoki woke up suddenly and threw his bed sheets on the side and ran towards her closet. He saw that her umbrella was still there, but there was not a single presence of Kagura left. He just thought that she left for a walk and will return, while during this confusion, a knock on the door came.

Okita was standing outside; he looked quite different from his usual self. The air around him felt a little calm and the usual irritating look he has in his eyes, was not there. Shinpachi was the one who opened the door, when he looked at Okita, he smiled and took a stance for allowing him to get in, though he refused without a expressionless answer and started looking at the sky behind him while facing Shinpachi,

"I just came to…say sorry for what happened last night. I really appreciate it, thank you."

"There are no such things as appreciation in friendship; we do it just because we should do it." Gintoki was cleaning his right ear with his index finger; he leaned on the door and smiled at Okita.

"Kagura-chan isn't here, go get her. Maybe she is waiting for you at that certain place." Shinpachi and Gintoki smiled, Okita left after saying thanks.

Gintoki and Shinpachi starting doing what they usually do in their daily routine, they were quite glad that all the matter that was worsened because of them is now going towards the resolving side.

"Somehow …I feel sad." Shinpachi stopped cleaning the room for a while and said with a sad voice, he was looking at the floor; his eyes looked like they will burst tears.

"It's her life, if she wants to forget us, I won't mind it." Gintoki changed to the next page of the Shonen JUMP he always reads, Shinpachi was happy and calm with his answer since he was also thinking what Gintoki was thinking.

(The same day, Evening) Kagura still didn't returned to the Yorozuya, they thought that she might have went having a good time with them but that was proved wrong when Okita came and said that he didn't find her anywhere. Gintoki was surprised and worried now, he ran outside and tried looking for her on all the places he thought that she might be but it was to no use, Shinpachi and Okita also did the same but they also failed on finding her.

When they came back to Yorozuya, a message was left at Gintoki's table. Shinpachi and Okita just sat on the sofa while Gintoki picked up that letter and read it,

"It looks like our Kagura-chan got into quite a lot of trouble," Gintoki was speaking very quietly and calmly. Shinpachi and Okita stood up surprisingly and looked at the letter.

"I have the Yato girl, if you can save her come to the Guromen Island before midnight, if you can of course. She might be a pile of rumble after midnight so in case you get late, bring a bag to put her belongings in it."

Gintoki was holding the letter tightly; few tears fell on his cheeks. He thought that it was his ignorance that he left her alone in the house. She might be able to fight back, but the state she was in was not very good for fighting.

Gintoki went outside for a little air, he climbed at their roof and gathered breath in his lungs and yelled with full force.

"Kamui!" the voice raged over the whole Edo, well even if it didn't, it reached the ears of those it should reach.

After a little while, a battleship appeared on top of Yorozuya, Gintoki and Shinpachi got on it. There was no way to find Kamui but at least his subordinate Abuto came and picked them up. Okita and Shinsengumi also jumped inside too.

There was no such explanation for why Kamui came to pick them and didn't even mind Okita and the others interfering, he just told Abuto to pick them up. Kamui also got the letter which was left to Gintoki.

They went very fast to the Guromen Island; it was a little time left for the midnight. There was a big hall in the island only, its roof was very huge and far, a little dark and light was surrounding the areas. Far away from them, Kagura was kept there, unconscious. A very weird shaped Amanto was standing beside her; it was a distance of fifty meters from Yorozuya and the others to Kagura.

In that area, large numbers of robots were blocking their way, all of them brought out their weapons and raged towards them, they just kept killing and smashing all the robots and moving forward.

"Hijikata, Kondou-san, I leave the small fries to you guys. Take care of our backs." Gintoki said and jumped across the huge wave of tiny lion-shaped robots, Okita and Kamui joined them as well. They were forwarding fast while partially killing all those, Kamui was the most angered from the group.

When they got past the group of robots, they got trapped in a metal wall. It was a square metal wall and it was reaching the floor, no one could see it from the outside. An ordinary wall wasn't a problem for those three but it was different, if you attack the wall it will throw the attack backward with extra force.

They tried countless times but they couldn't budge out of the wall, Gintoki put a hand on the shoulder of both and looked at them with a expression that said that let me do it and I will make a way for you, Gintoki again gathered a lot of breath and then started attacking it rapidly, the speed with which he was attacking and dodging the attacks, also he was getting bruises very rapidly too. His arms and chest was being cut one after another attack. Kamui joined him in the process and they were trying to make a way for Okita while hurting themselves, at that point Kamui accepted Okita's existence and was happy if Kagura went with Okita too.

It was the time of midnight and the process of getting the strength out of Kagura was starting, there was a spear shaped device placed in front Kagura, it was very big and if it would have touch Kagura, there might not be a single piece of Kagura left there.

The Amanto started the machine, it was raging fast towards Kagura, she was unconciouss under the moonlight, at that moment sound of something breaking were heard. Okita ran towards the machine and stopped it with his sword, getting in between the device and Kagura but it was sort of a futile effort, the force by the device too much and it slowed down just a little that it was not noticeable.

Okita's sword broke in that process, he was desperately trying to stop the device, when his sword break the machine went from the corner of his belly and cut through his arm as well, the bleeding started but he didn't gave up. Kagura also woke up a little by the commotion but she was still unconscious.

Okita felt a strong kick on his other arm, not the one which was cut, it threw him a little far and the person who kicked him was Kamui and tried to stop the machine himself since it was almost near Kagura, he managed to slow it down a lot but the next moment, a large blood fell over in front of Kagura, the drops of blood passed by her and she was suddenly conscious, she saw a spear right in front of her face, few inches away and that spear was piercing through the chest of his brother and coming out from his backbone, Kagura was totally shocked at that, she yelled with full force.

Okita got rid of the Amanto as well; Gintoki and everyone else were surprised and ran towards him.

(to be continued….)

Next chapter : Conclusion (the End)


	7. Chapter 7

Kagura was still unconscious but she could see a little but it would have been better if she wouldn't have seen that sight. She saw her brother, who's chest was pierced by the device and it went through his back bone and coming out from the other side, he was breathing hard and his blood was dropping out of his chest, Kagura wanted to rush over and save him.

"Kagura, I...finally have th..the answer to what...you asked me. I will approve..." The more blood splattered on the ground, since he was forcing himself to speak.

"Big Brother, Please stop talking," She suddenly regained consciousness and talked loudly,

"Kagura, live happy with him... I still feel jealous about him...but since I love you, I will be...more happy if you are happy... I don't want get the love which will make my love...sad," He then stopped talking, Kagura was released too, she ran towards him.

Okita beat up the Amanto while Gintoki broke the machine, they ran towards Kamui, in the meantime Abuto came and brought the ship, Kagura was crying while tightly hugging his brother. Everyone came near him and tried putting him in the ship, the bleeding was not stopping. Kagura was very hard to handle, Okita forcefully picked up Kamui and jumped on the ship, Kagura was about to go berserk, but Gintoki politely slapped him and said,

"Idiot, don't you wanna see your brother again, " Gintoki wad totally crying there, he was forcing his tears to stop but his face was telling the whole different story, they also went abroad the ship, they rushed and put Kamui in a hospital.

After a long operation, he was said to be out of danger, but no one could tell if he would wake up or not but there was one who was sure that he will return, and she had faith in her.

She was looking at the setting sun on the roof of the hospital, falling down and disappearing behind the buildings and emptiness. Behind her, Okita stood and also joined the scenery, he started walking back towards the downstairs, when Kagura looked looked back and yelled at him,  
"I love you." She brought out a lot of courage to say that, she was ready for a harsh reply but somehow it was actually opposite to what Kagura thought, Okita suddenly turned back and hugged her tightly, she could easily hear his heartbeat which was very fast which she determined that she was not the only one who was nervous.

"I love you too, Kagura." After that a short kiss between those two happened, the wind was very cold around them. They were back to the hugging part since they were still confused and not ready for this stuff, the nervousness was already too much for them. After that, Okita happily started moving towards the stairs but he was forcing his tears to stop, he was trying to keep his lips together.

A different sort of wind started blowing around those two, suddenly a voice came into Kagura's ears, she looked towards the source of the voice, it came from the roof of the building in front of the building.

"Live happy with him, Kagura." standing in front of her was her brother who was supposed to be in the hospital, but he was quite fine.

"Yeah, I will, Thanks you very much big brother." She waved at him while he disappeared in the shadows for a long time again.

Everything solved amongst everyone, Abuto was forced to be the patient for the time being by Kamui and he ditched the hospital.

-...-

The night where Kamui and Gintoki met, Kamui ran from there in the shadows but during that moment, he met Kagura in the way. She was standing in front of him with a sad face,  
"Big brother, I love Okita." She was serious but her blushing face was very cute to see.

Those words were like a arrow to Kamui but he handled himself, after all it was about her beloved sister, he put a hand on Kagura's shoulder, tears was something that Kagura never saw on Kamui but he was crying very hard today,

"Kagura, please make a wise choice so that you wont regret it later," He said

"My feelings are true, I will accept my fate after confessing. I also love you too, but for you its a love that keeps me a live, something that tells me that I have a support of the brother." She replied.

"I will make sure of that, I am sure he will accept you, but I cant tell if he will make you happy." Saying that Kamui ran from there and disappeared in the shadows.

That time, Kagura was abducted and brought to that planet

-...-

Kagura and Okita were meeting on normal circumstances but the relationship changed amongst them. Gintoki was very happy that every thing resolved and he always used to use the sacrifice of Kamui's as example sometimes, in a cool manner to his customers. Kagura and Okita didn't forgot about Kamui too, Kagura had a different space for him in her heart.

End.-

I hope you liked it, I will be awaiting your reviews since I rarely write love stories.  
Thank you so much for reading, and sorry if it offended some people's feelings.


End file.
